Strigoi
Category:Disciplines The Strigoi Eaters of the Dead Also called Vampire Beasts, these feral horrors follow the path of Staeglin, an Aelfborn rogue driven to murder and cannibalism by the fire in his mixed blood. Thirdborn of all Vampires, he serves as the master of a horrifying clan. More Strigoi Lore Discipline Effects Grants: + 15 to Bloodcraft Skill Grants: Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers A Taste for Dead Flesh "Find Player Grave" requires Bloodcraft Skill (40) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 12 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Corpses (1280 Units) Player can track players. *Up to 21 targets in player's track list at a time. *'Duration': 10:00 minutes *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': Track **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Feral Fury "Personal Passive Defense Nullifier" Bypasses opponents' passive defense requires Bloodcraft Skill (60) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Strigoi Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 31 to 51 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': :01 to :30 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': NoPassiveDefense **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Player's attacks bypass passive defence (target cannot Block, Dodge or Parry). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Undead Fortitude "Personal Combat and Elemental Fortitude" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Teachers: Strigoi Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are canceled by Spellcasting). Health/Hit Point Cost: 15 to 35 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 10:00 to 20:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': DamageAbsorber **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *'Damage Cap': Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: + 30% to 10% (from power rank 0 to 20) **Blows above damage cap are reduced to -50 percent of the damage cap value. **Damage flagged as 'Crushing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. **Damage flagged as 'Fire' damage bypasses the DamageCap. **Damage flagged as 'Holy' damage bypasses the DamageCap. **Damage flagged as 'Piercing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. **Damage flagged as 'Slashing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. *'Dispel Tags': Fortitude -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Passwall "Personal Teleportation" You must be using Hide to activate this power. Requires Bloodcraft Skill (80) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: Shadowmastery Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are canceled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 56 to 76 (at power ranks 20 to 40) Casting Time: 6 seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. You must be hiding to use this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast canceled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Self/No target Player can teleport to location on minimap.